


Hideaway

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have this on-again/off-again <i>thing</i> that's hard to explain but impossible to deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

The world had gone straight to hell, and Kitty Pryde wondered yet again what she was doing. Somehow she had gotten separated from the X-Men, the Brotherhood was all around and there was so much chaos that it was hard to tell who was fighting who. Lance had been there, and they had studiously avoided looking at each other at first. It had been a while since they'd spent time together, and Kitty had reacted badly to his request to stay with him.

Even so, when his hand closed around her wrist and he yanked her away from the fray, she didn't phase through him or shout. When the bombs started falling, she didn't even think twice, but followed him wherever he was running to.

It was a dilapidated house that he sometimes stayed in. Kitty had been there with him a few times before, and its familiarity was comforting. Lance only breathed a sigh of relief once he locked the door to the room. "It should be safe for us here for a while," he said, taking off his helmet and tossing it aside. He sat down on the creaky old daybed, legs splayed. He was tired all of a sudden, tired of the fighting and the earthshaking and the snark and avoiding Kitty because it hurt too much.

But she crossed the room and sat down next to him, tenderness in her expression. She brushed his hair from his face, just the way she used to, and he caught her wrist in his hand. "Lance..."

"I'm not asking anything this time," he told her, voice even and low. "I just didn't want to see one of those bombs flatten you if you didn't phase fast enough."

_Why can't you stay?_ he had asked her the last time they had been together. Nothing demanding for a change, just a quiet question. It had made her angry, though. Didn't he want her with him? Didn't he care enough to fight for her? So she had screamed and called him names and stomped out of this very room, saying she would never see him again.

Kitty leaned forward and kissed him, soft and slow. If he was angry with her, he could pull away and move out of her grasp easily. If she had hurt him too badly...

Lance returned her kiss without reservation, pulling her closer as he deepened it. Things were better when there were no words, when there was nothing outside the room they were locked into. He had one hand at the back of her head and the other low, at the small of her back. Kitty moved to straddle Lance, her arms encircling his shoulders. He didn't hate her, which was dizzying and wonderful all at once. "I'm sorry about before," she whispered when the kiss ended. "I didn't really mean it."

He smiled, hands spread wide across her back. "I know. It just isn't easy for us, is it?"

Kitty slid her hand down and tugged at the top of his uniform to expose skin. "Some things are, though."

Lance unbuckled her belt and slid the zipper down. He slid his hand inside her panties as he kissed her again, their tongues meeting and dueling in that same dance they loved. Kitty canted her hips toward his hand, giving him better access so he could slide two fingers inside of her. She was already damp for him, and he grinned against her mouth. She grinned, thrusting her tongue further into his mouth as she held the railing of the daybed tightly for balance. Lance took up a familiar rhythm, thrusting his fingers inside of her and his thumb against her clit. Kitty broke the kiss to grasp at his shoulders and throw her head back to gasp for air. Lance slid his other hand down from her shoulders to lift up the top of her uniform, exposing her breasts. He took one into his mouth and sucked. Kitty let out a guttural moan, shudders rolling through her.

When she came, clenching down tight around his fingers, he let go of her breast and looked up. Kitty's breathing was uneven and rapid, lips still swollen from his kisses as she let her head drop to look at him. She smiled at his rapt expression, then reached behind her with one hand. She grasped her belt and the waistband to her uniform pants and panties, then yanked backward. Her body phased through the clothing, and her top soon followed. Lance was laughing, his hands sliding to grasp her bare hips. His thumbs traced the curve of hip bone beneath her skin, and Kitty merely grinned at him. "Gotta use whatever advantages we've got, right?" she asked. He could see the bubbly teenager she had been beneath the surface of her smile. Despite all the fighting of the intervening years, the optimist in her had never really changed.

"I think I taught you that one," Lance told her, moving to lick the valley between her breasts.

Kitty grasped at his clothes and phased them through him as she tossed them behind him. It didn't feel any better than the last time she had done it, but the strange weightless feeling didn't dampen down his desire for her. Likely, nothing would.

Lance turned her onto her back and drove into her deeply. He had _missed_ her, not just for the incredible sex but for her grins and her quips and the presence that always seemed to balance him, even when he set the ground to heaving. Kitty brought her legs up high around his waist, locking her ankles together and reaching around him to pull him in deeper as he thrust. Lance held onto her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, lips pressed against the curve of her jaw. He inhaled the scent of her, the scent that was pure Kitty beneath the sweat and the grime from the previous fight. _I love you,_ he pressed into her skin. He knew better than to ever say it aloud, than to ever ask if she loved him back.

She tightened around him, her head thrown to the side and her fingers digging into him hard as she approached another climax. Lance groaned, not able to hold it in any longer. He let go, the orgasm so intense it was nearly blinding. He thrust a few more times, then brought his fingers against her clit so she could come again. Kitty cried out, arching up into him, clamping down hard on him, and Lance gasped at the feel of her. "Fuck," he groaned, holding onto her tightly.

"We just did," Kitty said with a laugh, reaching up and cupping his face tenderly with her hand.

"Stay with me," he murmured, giving in to the impulse. "At least until the fight's over," he added hastily when Kitty opened her mouth. "So I know you're safe."

Her smile was soft and tender, her fingers tracing the curves and lines of his face. "I'll stay," she murmured gently. "For a little while."

They curled around each other on the daybed, too exhausted to hunt for where Kitty had tossed their clothes. Somewhere in the distance was the sound of bombs and explosions, but for the moment, they were both safe.


End file.
